Une perte difficile
by justfunny
Summary: Quand Santana a du mal a accepter la perte d'un proche, Brittany est là pour lui montrer qu'elle peut compter sur elle et l'aider dans cette épreuve.


Je me demande encore ce que je fais là. Je ne vois pas ce que cet endroit peu m'apporter. L'odeur me répugne, les gens me donnent envie de partir en courant et l'ambiance quasi macabre me filerait presque les jetons. Je passe de salle en salle laissant mon regard effleurer le malheur qui suinte de chaque pore de la peau de ces malheureux. Veut-elle me pousser à la dépression ? Ma petite amie veut-elle me torturer ou s'est t'elle rendue compte du monstre que je suis ? Je ne sais pas mais plus j'avance et plus c'est pire. Je pense que bientôt je vais être malade.

Je suis en colère maintenant. Je ne sais pas gérer mes émotions et là j'en veux à la terre entière et pour la première fois de ma vie à elle. Jamais je n'ais été méchante avec elle alors que foutais ici ? La blague n'en était pas une et ma patience s'était envolée depuis longtemps.

Alors que j'allais faire demi tour et quitter cette endroit malsain un rire que j'aimais par-dessus tout en temps normal se fit entendre. Je pousse la porte qui me sépare de cette mélodie enchanteresse pour enfin la voir. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltent à sa suite alors qu'elle danse tout autour de la pièce. Elle ne me regarde pas mais je sais qu'elle sent ma présence comme je réagis à la sienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a attiré ici mais si elle l'a fait c'est pour une bonne raison. Ma colère contre elle retombe. Je ne peux pas l'être contre elle. Elle est si pure, si innocente que c'est impensable.

Une petite main dans la mienne attire mon attention.

« - Tu es San, l'amie de Tany ?

Euh oui je suis Santana.

Z'ouette moi c'est Ellie. Tany a dit que tu zerais en colère mais que t'étais pas méchante. T'es une licorne comme elle. T'es magique. ».

Complètement hallucinée je fixe cette petite fille qui semble en savoir tant sur moi. Britt semble être une habituée. La petite me souris et je vois qu'il lui manque plusieurs dents mais elle est tout de même toute mignonne. Elle m'emmène ensuite rencontrer ses petits camarades et bientôt moi Santana Lopez je suis entourée d'enfants. En temps normal j'aurais crissé mais je les sentais différents des petits monstres dont je ne raffole pas en temps normal. Tous sont pâles avec de larges cernes sous leurs petits yeux rieurs. Certains portent des bandanas, d'autres sont en fauteuils branchés à des perfusions …

Ma gorge se serre et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Mes yeux se remplissent de larme mais une fois encore Ellie me surprend en me tendant un mouchoir me disant que ça aussi Britt l'avait prévu.

Je me laisse amadouer et bientôt mes rires se mélangent aux leurs. Tous sont gravement malades et je sais que c'est sans espoir pour la plupart. Je me sens mal mais deux bras me tiennent alors dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse et je laisse Britt me réconforter.

La journée passe et je ne la vois pas. Au moment de partir c'est encore Ellie qui vient vers moi.

« - Tu reviendras nous voir Sanny ? On t'aime bien tu sais et même quand on ne sera plus là tu pourras toujours penser à nous. Maman m'a dit que c'est comme ça qu'on faisait encore vivre les gens qui nous avaient quittés. Ils sont au paradis avec les anges mais une part d'eux restent en nous. ».

Elle posa tant bien que mal sa petite main sur mon cœur et je la serrais alors tout contre moi laissant libre de couler mes larmes. Comment un petit être telle qu'elle peut être si sage et accepter si facilement cette fin inéluctable ? Moi je suis en colère, je me débats en vain alors qu'elle doit faire face à sa propre fin qui doucement approche mais elle continue à sourire, à être une enfant facétieuse et heureuse de vivre. Elle ne semble en vouloir à personne, elle accepte c'est tout.

Ma blonde me raccompagne et c'est en silence que je conduis jusqu'à chez elle. On monte dans sa chambre ou la porte fermé je me jette dans ses bras une nouvelle crise de larme en action.

Elle se contente de me tenir contre elle et de me parler doucement de tout et de rien attendant que cela passe. J'apprends donc qu'elle est bénévole à la clinique pour enfant depuis qu'elle a 15 ans. Au début elle aussi a eu du mal mais les enfants lui ont appris qu'ils ne servaient à rien de se battre contre le vent, qu'il fallait garder ses forces pour un combat qu'il nous est possible de gagner. Elle a perdu beaucoup de ses petits camarades mais elle garde en mémoire chacun d'eux. Elle se rappelle le courage dont ils ont fait preuve et elle espère un jour en être capable. En attendant elle fait de son mieux pour qu'ils soient le plus heureux possible alors elle danse, elle raconte des histoires, elle chante parfois mais surtout elle parle de son ange personnel : de moi.

Peu à peu je me calme et je réfléchis à tout ça. Ses enfants n'affrontent pas simplement la mort non ils font face à la leur. Ils ne s'apitoient pas bien au contraire, ils vivent au mieux les moments qu'ils leurs restent.

Alors qui suis-je moi pour laisser la haine me submerger et en vouloir à la terre entière de quelque chose contre quoi on ne pouvait lutter ? Je dois me faire une raison et accepter. Ce n'est pas facile mais rien ne l'est. Je garde en mémoire mes souvenirs et comme me l'a si bien dit le paradis recueille les gens que nous avons perdus. Je n'étais pas à proprement parler une croyante mais s'il faut croire en quelque chose je décide de croire en cet ailleurs, cette vie après la mort.

Je me sentis plus légère et c'est avec un léger sourire que je regarde ma petite amis si parfaite. Elle me connait si bien qu'elle a prévu la moindre de mes réactions et qu'elle a su désamorcer la bombe que je suis.

Oui je viens de perdre un proche, quelqu'un que j'aimais énormément et certes la douleur ne passerait pas il me faudrait du temps mais j'accepte cette perte. Sa vie a prit brutalement fin alors qu'elle était loin d'être fini mais à travers moi son souvenir vivrait, je n'oublierais pas et je ferais tout pour que peux importe où son âme se trouve je ne lui inspire que fierté.

Mon deuil en tête je me tourne vers l'amour de ma vie et lui dit à quel point je l'aime et je lui promets de faire en sorte d'être à la hauteur, d'être là pour elle quand elle en aura besoin.

La vie est courte et parfois elle s'arrête brusquement alors je jure de tout faire pour en profiter au maximum, de ne pas me plaindre dans le vide, de vivre à fond tout simplement.


End file.
